Change of the Worlds
by dark-angel204
Summary: Meet Cho,Kiyoshi and Toyo, all three from reality, names changed and finding that they were born in the ninja [didn't fit so read inside for full summary ]


Summary: Meet Cho, Kiyoshi and Toyo, all three from reality, names changed and finding that they were born in the ninja world, 2 wishing to be ninja's and well 1..not knowing what the hell happen. The find they are being challenged at life in there old world decide to take a risk of living in the ninja world where they find new friends, new enemies, and new jutsu's and skills. One day they get lost and abducted by Akatsuki for 2 years, thus causing them to be considered missing nin by the hokage, there trained and skilled, and they escape only to find there once peaceful village has changed  
Change of the worlds Chapter 1 Switching Roles Kekek yes another fanfic p-34r meee XD haha I kid, this came out of the blue haha so I hope yea enjoy it keke 

The sun shined through my window brightening the crap out of my room.

I woke up to a start to find that my stereo was still playing Billy Talent, I sat up rubbed my eyes as they started getting use to the bright sun, then got off my bed to brush my teeth, everyone was still sleeping so I went downstairs hopefully finding someone to talk to on msn or on the phone, man I was bored out of my mind.

"God dammit its so frikken cold! Great. I'm talking to myself," I muttered

I ran up the stairs and got my blanket and bought it down to the computer room and I checked the usual, my email, deviant Art, nexopia, Calgary planet and Anime-Alberta. Nothing of interests, then I logged into and went straight to Naruto, as I read the fanfics I wondered to my self,

"I wonder what it would be like if I magically popped up in Naruto world" I thought about laughing to my self as I opened up a file of Naruto to watch. It was the last episode that I got from Marc, which was basically a cliffhanger of what was happening, Naruto fighting Sasuke, as the show got paused, Naruto and Sasuke where still moving they looked at each other then looked at the screen as they were looking out to the world to see a girl wondering around.

" Hmmm I did draw myself as a ninja…it could be possible." I started to laugh again.

"I shall plot what I would bring if I could live in the world of animeish world of ninjas…haha this is quite hilarious I wish Logan was here." I sighed to myself, I made noodles a.k.a ramen as soon as I was done the aura of food went to the computer room causing Naruto to sniff it out.

"Oiii Sasuke! There's ramen that weird girl's making ramen!" Naruto yelped as he started drooling

Sasuke only smirked; he thought to himself _"hmm why were me and Naruto fighting?"_

I came back to find that Naruto and Sasuke were moving.

"What the hell! Aren't you like? Paused?" I poked at the screen but as I did… my finger went right threw, I pulled back grasping at her fingers that went through.

"Holy Crap…. My wish came true," _"crap crap"_ I thought.

"Oiii Sasuke her fingers just went right through to our world!" Naruto jumped up and down pointing at the screen.

"hn" was all Sasuke did.

"What the hell!" was all I could say before I passed out.

I woke up to find Naruto, the actual Naruto standing above me poking me with a chopstick and to the left of Naruto was Sasuke standing by the glass door leaning against it with his eyes closed.

"Hey your awake!" Naruto screeched.

"Dude as much as I think your cute and all but your louder then me…keep it down my mom's sleeping" I muttered glaring at them both.

"Sorry" Naruto sheepishly replied

"Dope" Sasuke said.

"Whatever, anyways. Where's Sakura? …Whoa.2 Sakura's …hmm one from Tsubasa, and Naruto… dammit. What a overrated name NAHHH"

"HEYY don't make fun of Sakura Chan's name!" Naruto yelled pointing his fingers at her.

"Anyways. Why are you guys here? In reality? HOLY CRAP your eyes are like.small.OH MY GOD you went. NON ANIMEFIED!" I yelled silently yelled.

Naruto looked at her and Sasuke just silently looking at me strangely.

"Wait if you guys are here…then…that means maybe I can go to the ninja world as well!" I gasped as I poked my finger through the computer screen my finger once again went through the screen.

"Hey. So we can go back right?" Sasuke asked me without looking at me.

"hn sure whatever" I mocked his voice laughing silently to myself.

Sasuke glared at me with his onyx eyes, I looked away giggling to myself.

"Hey is it ok if I go with you guys back to your world? Pretty please? Its really boring in this world, I mean I know people get killed in the ninja world and such but please? You have no idea how boring it is here, nothing happens. AT ALL" I pointed out to them.

Naruto was thinking to himself and Sasuke said nothing.

I gave them my best puppy look face I could do, I think it might've gotten through to Naruto but I didn't know about Sasuke…

Sasuke then spoke up

"You can come with us but your gonna be born in our world so no one here will be suspicious, being born in our world would mean that we have not met you yet until we've grown to our certain age, but you will remember everything so you better not have any regrets, you may go bring whatever you want with you." Sasuke spoke to me

I jumped for joy

"_Finally I can get out of this place. But wait. What about Logan and Bobo and Mandy? Maybe I can convince Naruto and them to let me bring them!"_

"Nehhh Naruto…is it ok if I bring some. Friends?" I asked him with my chibi and puppy eyes

"No you can't, but its ok if you bring one." Sasuke looked at me who spoke up.

"Dude is it just me or are you mostly talking more then the anime version of yourself? And Naruto-kun your. Silent. For once" looking back and forth at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Are you sure your Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Yes we are, it's just were the gate keepers of the alternate worlds" Naruto spoke up with a grin on his face

"Ohh so you're like the time witch from Tsubasa!" I replied.

"Yes mostly likely except with don't have powers and we don't take your precious thing you value." Sasuke replied back.

"Alright but how am I gonna get to Logan? **(Sorry Bobo and mindeepa!**) You know. She lives in Victoria now"

"Don't worry since you said her name we made replicates of ourselves to go to her so once your in the ninja world you'll meet up with her again." Naruto said to me reassuringly.

"okie dokie how about letting me pack some of my stuff. And question do you guys have a computer there? With internet?" asking hopefully

"No only a computer but no Internet access" Naruto said sadly

"Oh… poo. Alright at least I can charge my Ipod" **(no I don't have a ipod but its nice to imagine myself having a cool ipod keke) **

I ran up the stairs to go and grab my favorite clothes, my ipod and charger and my favorite cd's along with my cd player and some batteries and movies that I liked,

I then grabbed my sketchbook with pencil my handy dandy sharpener and eraser,

I packed them into a duffel bag and my purse with some money and pictures,

before I left the room I looked at my room and completely remembered my anime and manga so I grabbed all those and put it into a box and then went to the door,

I looked at my poster filled room one last time. I then looked at the next room beside me,

It was Alex's room, my brother's room, it was pretty hard to leave but it was time, I mean this was a once in a lifetime thingy, I sighed to myself saying I'll miss you guys all.

I walked down the stairs remember the walls and surroundings before heading to the computer room. I looked at the computer.

"WAIT!" I yelled. "I want to put all the songs on to the ipod first! If I don't I'll cry regretting it for the rest of my life" I quickly uploaded all the songs to the ipod packed it and an extra headphones just in case and then my charger and yelled.

"READY!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me weirdly and then everything went black, all I remember seeing was Sasuke's smirking face and Naruto's cute grinning face.

I opened my eyes and its' been 14 year's since that incident,

I could still remember it as though it was yesterday, yes I will admit it was real, as soon as I was born the hokage yes I said the actual hokage put me in a orphanage and till

I was ready to live on my own, it was ready about a year ago that I moved out of the orphanage everyone there were so kind,

it was hard saying goodbye, but I didn't cry I was sick of crying, back in my old life all I ever did was cry, sure I was still the cheerful friend I was but up until now I haven't,

I haven't found Logan, and for some apparent reason I started missing my old crush.. It was Reed sadly enough.

Of course since I came here I was to go to ninja academy,

I saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, they didn't remember me but I became their friend quickly. It seemed Sasuke and Naruto were the exact same as they were in the anime, Sasuke being the vengeful avenger of doom and Naruto being the cute hyperactive ninja and Sakura… damn annoying Sakura and her possessiveness crush with Sasuke but then I thought to myself well I'm just being a hypocrite I thought back to the Reed incident in my old life and of course Sakura does love Sasuke and Naruto loves Sakura and I only love them as a friend.

The next couple of days were alright we were learning new jutsu's and gengutsu's it seems I have become a stronger ninja, I was basically equal with Sasuke (nehhh I don't' want to be the annoying ninja that hinders the crap out of others , haha)

Sasuke treated me with at least respect, I was as strong as him, but I didn't brag about it or care that much.

I sighed, as today's class was quite boring,

I silently pulled out my ipod and clicked play searching for good songs,

I looked at all the songs that have been uploaded onto this device from my brothers computer that included my songs and his songs,

I looked in disgust as I saw backstreet boys on it, not that I had a problem with it but this was funny. I then went under A to find my all American rejects song,

I clicked play and listen silently and pretended to pay attention to the teacher, for the first time in my life I actually did good in school for once** (keke man I sound so cocky and stuff but mehh sorrier if you don't like me or whatever or…my person , haha mehhhhhhh I did suck at school) **

The song currently playing on my ipod was stab my back, I listen to it on repeat.

"DAMN I love this song"

I said out loud everyone all turn to me and looked at me.

I looked at them with a sweat dropped face giggling nervously quickly putting my ipod away, everyone in this world didn't know what a ipod was which was quite funny.

Class was over by now, so I decided to take a stroll down the village with my headphones over my ears blasting as loud as they could, back in my old life I could remember my brothers screaming at me that they could hear it from outside my room.

I then remembered this is my new life, my name was no longer Louise it was instead Cho, honestly I have no idea how I ended up with that name, I decided to think some more on how I got that name that was until I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Chooo-chan!" I spun around only to find myself on the ground Naruto on top **(DAMN YOU PERVERTS ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!) **

"Nehhh Cho-Chan want to go eat ramen with me?" Naruto asked me with his whiskered cute face but I couldn't resist I was about to reply a no but with Naruto and his cute little face I had to say yes.

"Of course Naruto-kun, why would I refuse to go along with to eat ramen with you? I mean honestly ramen is also my favorite" I nudged him grinning, he grinned back and we walked along the path to head down to the Ichiriku **(was that what it was called?)**

Naruto ran down the street holding on to my hand, I couldn't help but glance around to see people glaring at our direction. I sighed to myself why couldn't they see that Naruto saved them all? Stupid foolish villages and there stereotypical self's.

The next thing I knew was I was happily munching on ramen with Naruto, as I turned to talk to him about how his day was I found him staring at me intensely with his blue crystal eyes, I was quite speechless that was until he said in his most serious tone I have heard.

"Cho-Chan, will. You…"

"_Dear god he better not ask me out"_ I silently prayed to myself

"Will you…PAYY FOR MEE?"

I fell anime style and had twitches and sweat drop in my head; I had my fist up and my face in an angered mode after getting a scare like that. I walked off not wanting to get tempted to punch him.

"Aww she didn't want to pay." he looked at his frog wallet.

"Your getting skinny and ugly" he looked on as he pulled out money and put his money away.

Cho walk on with her ipod on with the next song Loop by Sakamoto Maaya, how she missed this show, in her world it was Tsubasa Chronicles, I was currently reading the manga till I found out that there was a anime which of course I spazzed over and finally started watching it.

She continue walking till she saw a crowd of people blocking the path, she decided to see what was happening, instead of shoving her way threw she jumped up onto the roof of a shop and peered down laying on her stomach looking down to see 2 very large men hovering over a poor old man.

"You geezer you better hurry up and pay us what you borrowed or else I'll be having fun with your pretty little daughter over there" he laughed evilly smirking at his daughter

(I swear this is like a scene from a anime)

the young girl looked horrified, it seems she was imagining what terror could happen, but then at the same time she was worrying for her father, which was quite obvious.

I peered down in disgust, lowlife foolish mortal

**(Yes I talk this way a lot haha-calling people foolish mortals as a joke! XD) **

Then out of nowhere I saw a boy with long hair in dark clothes fall from the sky and yes I said it from the sky above on top of them, he looked a year old older then me. His back looked familiar and the way he dressed, the white cargo pants and the black AC/DC fan t-shirt, he was from my world!

"HEY who do you think you are?" the boy looked around but his hair was covering his face, he looked shocked and scared of what was happening.

"I…" before he could say anything else a sword was pulled out from its place and raised above the boy's head.

**KEKEK man to you guys you might know to others hmm who could it is?**

Ahhah yea I'm a loser and at the beginning of the story I was seriously thing what could happen if I did or anyone seriously went into the ninja world because I'm a loser hahah, the reviews won't matter because I'm gonna continue this fanfic weather you like it or not haha the other fan fiction wasn't good enough and since its dead there's no use bringing back and I'm desperately trying to work on my description whatsoever haha so if you can please help me on those hahaha or yea XD


End file.
